Platinum: Melody of Ruin
by whitetiger98822
Summary: It's been 3 years since the events from Platinum.  Three new trainers begin their journey and encounter an old threat.  Team Galactic has returned with a new plan.  Can the three trainers prevent an apocalyptic event, or will they all fall. Plz r&r.
1. The 3 Beginnings

*I do not own the pokemon franchise nor any of its characters/locations.

**Platinum: Melody of Ruin**

**Chapter 1 – The 3 Beginnings**

The day began just like all of the others in the last week, annoying. The main issue, he woke up. Zeke hated waking up, especially early in the morning. Zeke slowly scanned his messy room, from the traveling backpack nearly stuffed full of necessities to the numerous notebooks and pens that were somehow supposed to fit in the backpack as well. Unable to fall back asleep, he got up and began reorganizing his bag to make room for the notebooks and pens. Once finished, he got dressed and headed downstairs where he could smell the sweet aroma of bacon and freshly brewed coffee.

He quickly grabbed himself a few pieces of bacon and poured himself a cup of coffee, adding a couple lumps of sugar to sweeten the bitter taste. As he was about to take a sip, however, someone bumped into his shoulder from behind, causing him to spill some of the hot liquid on the floor.

"Oops, my bad," Zeke's older brother, Roland, admitted sarcastically.

"Jerk," Zeke replied, setting his mug down and grabbing a napkin to clean the mess up. Thankfully none of the coffee had spilled onto him. "Why do you have to be such an ass?"

"Why do the both of you have to constantly fight," asked their mother as she returned to the kitchen. "And watch your mouth Zeke. I will not have any foul language in my house."

"Yes ma'am," Zeke replied, glaring at Roland who was snickering at Zeke's scolding.

"And don't think you're not in trouble either, Roland," his mother added. Roland instantly snapped to attention as if whipped.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now the both of you are finally going to become official Pokémon trainers today, so be on your best behavior both of you," she ordered, eying both of them as if daring them to go against her orders. "Professor Rowan sent a letter over stating that his aid will be along around ten or so. That gives you about an hour to finish packing and preparing. But before you both leave for your journeys, please come back home so I can give the both of you going-away presents."

"Why not just give them to us right now," Roland asked.

"Because I want to see my babies off properly. Just do this for me, please?

"Yes ma'am," both Roland and Zeke replied.

After breakfast was over, Zeke went back upstairs to gather his things. Tossing his backpack by the door, he gave his room one last look. A big bed for his lengthy body, a desk in the corner with more pens and notebooks as well as several pictures of him and his family, and hanging on the wall was another picture of his father with two much younger Roland and Zeke. His dad was also tall with slim but strong muscles and his team of Pokémon surrounding the three. Zeke couldn't help but smile at the picture. His dad came and went every now and then due to his job in another region's Elite Four, but every time he came home he'd have tons of stories to tell about all of the strong trainer he had beaten or who had beaten him. Zeke wanted to be like him some day; strong, happy, so full of life. That's what the journey meant to Zeke. It was a way to be just like his old man.

Done reminiscing, Zeke grabbed his backpack just as Roland yelled at him from downstairs.

"Hurry up, you idiot. Professor Rowan's assistant just arrived to take us to the laboratory."

Zeke closed his door behind him and descended the stairs. Standing in the entranceway waiting for him was his brother, mother, and the professor's aid. She was about Zeke's age with blond hair.

"About time, idiot," Roland scolded Zeke. Turning to the girl he added, "You can take us whenever you're ready, but the sooner the better."

"Roland!" Zeke's mom snapped. "That's no way to speak to a girl, especially one who is going to become a fellow trainer with you."

"It's alright ma'am," the girl claimed. "I'm Lily by the way. If you two would please follow me, we'll head over to Professor Rowan's lab where we can obtain our starting Pokémon."

"You two make sure to come back here before you leave," their mom told Zeke and Roland, "because I've got a couple of presents to celebrate today."

The two boys nodded and followed Lily outside. Like almost every other day, it was nice and warm in Sandgem Town. Lily took them to the northwest part of town to a large building. She walked them up to the front door, holding it open for both Roland and Zeke before entering herself. Inside she led them straight to the back where an aged man awaited. He looked amused, almost like he had been in this situation several times before hand.

"Greetings, I'm Professor Rowan." Turning to Roland, Professor Rowan added, "You must be Roland if I'm not mistaken."

"That's right old man."

"Ass," Zeke coughed at his brother.

As if he had never heard Roland's remark, Professor Rowan added, "Behind me here are the three starter Pokémon I selected for today. To make it fair in the choosing, I've randomized which Pokémon is which and ask that you wait until all three of you have selected a your starter before seeing which Pokémon you'll be starting with. First up to choose is Zeke."

Zeke took a step forward and scanned the three poke balls, trying to find any clue as to which one was which. Not finding any clues, he decided to give up and let fate decide it. He reached his hand out, aiming to grab the forward most ball when Roland shoved him from behind. Zeke stumbled forward and his hand landed on the right most ball instead.

"Sorry," Roland laughed. "My leg gave out. Now get out of the way, I'm next."

Roland shoved Zeke off to the side and grabbed the forward most ball for himself before grinning at Zeke, mocking him. Roland then moved aside for Lily to choose the last remaining ball. When she had plucked it from its spot, she moved over next to Professor Rowan who nodded.

"Well," Rowan stated, "let's see who you have chosen to be your very first partner."

Roland opened his poke ball first and in a flash of red light released his Pokémon.

"Chimchar," the small monkey Pokémon squealed with delight at being let out of its ball. Zeke went next. With the same flash of light, his Pokémon was released.

"Turtwig," his Pokémon shook its head and stretched. Finally, Lily released her Pokémon.

"Piplup," her Pokémon squeaked at her.

"It's so cute," Lily squealed with delight. She caught Roland, Zeke, and Professor Rowan all looking at her and she instantly turned red with embarrassment.

"Congratulations you three, you are now official Pokémon trainers."

Zeke grinned so big that it almost hurt. His dream was finally becoming a reality. All he had to do was become as good as his dad. _Easier said than done _he thought to himself.

"Hey, Zeke, let's have a battle. I bet I can beat you without even trying," Roland challenged.

"Bring it," Zeke replied.

The two of them quickly left the building with Lily and Professor Rowan in tow. Finally outside, they put enough distance between them to allow their Pokémon to effectively battle. As soon as their Pokémon entered the battlefield, Roland started the battle.

"Chimchar, use scratch attack."

The small monkey Pokémon moved quickly, leaping right for Turtwig and swinging its sharp claws. Turtwig pulled its head back just in time to barely dodge, but Chimchar attacked again, this time scoring a hit on Turtwig.

"You ok, Turtwig?" Zeke asked. Turtwig nodded and got into a ready stance. "Good, use tackle."

Turtwig launched forward, surprisingly quick for a turtle-like Pokémon, catching Chimchar square in the chest and sending it sprawling back. Turtwig didn't let up there, though, and charged forward again. Just as Chimchar regained its feet, Turtwig slammed into it again. This time, however, Chimchar landed on its feet.

"Damn it, Chimchar," Roland cursed. "You'd better not lose if you know what's good for you. Now use scratch again and don't let up until that Turtwig stops fighting back!"

Chimchar nodded and leapt forward so fast that Turtwig had no time to react. Chimchar's claws slashed and hacked in a blur of motion. Within a matter of seconds, Turtwig was pushed back, cut up, and on the verge of collapsing.

"No, Turtwig," Zeke called out. "Counter with tackle!"

Turtwig lunged forward between Chimchar's attacks, catching Chimchar again in the chest, but the impact caused Chimchar's arm to snap forward and slash Turtwig one last time. Chimchar landed hard a few feet away but managed to stand back up just barely. Turtwig on the other hand was out cold.

"Yeah, I won," cheered Roland. "Your Pokémon was so lame, it never stood a chance."

"Don't be such an ass," Zeke chided as he inspected Turtwig's wounds. Thankfully, none of the cuts were bad. "Thanks Turtwig, rest up for now."

"Get back in your ball," Roland ordered Chimchar. Once Chimchar had disappeared back into its ball Roland added, "I'm out of here. Tell Mom I said 'bye'."

"What about Mom asking us to go back home afterwards?"

"I don't care. I'm leaving. See you later, loser."

Zeke watched him walk off, glaring at him until Roland was out of site.

"I'm heading back home before I leave on my journey," Zeke informed Lily before turning around and walking off in the other direction, towards his house.

Back at the house, Zeke told his mother what happened, from the three of them obtaining their starter Pokémon to his and Roland's battle and then about Roland leaving without coming home first. His mom simply nodded as if she had expected this to happen.

"Too bad for him," Zeke's mom said. "If he would have come back home, I was going to give him this."

She pulled out an old red, beaten up object, and Zeke's eyes got huge.

"Is that Dad's old Pokedex?" He asked, unbelieving.

"Yup," his mom replied proudly. "I found it just yesterday while going through your dad's stuff. I thought Roland would like to have it, but since he didn't come home like I asked, you can have it. I know your father would want at least one of you to have it. Also, since this was supposed to be Roland's gift, I have your present here as well."

She set the old Pokedex down in front of Zeke as she grabbed another object from a bag under the table. From the bag, she pulled out a small object that was blue in color. It had several holes all lined up with a bigger hole meant to be blown into. Other than the holes, it wasn't decorated, yet Zeke had the distinct feeling that the object had some deep and meaningful purpose.

"This flute has been passed down through my side of the family for generations. It was used in many celebrations from way back when in which God was worshiped."

"'God' as in the one who created every Pokémon and every human?" Zeke clarified.

"Including the land as well," his mom answered. "I know that you still practice the religion, even with the major decrease in believers in recent years. I hope you'll keep this safe."

Zeke gingerly took the blue flute from his mother and looked it over even more closely. He knew that it was old yet it looked absolutely new, and it also felt amazingly strong for something that should be very fragile. "I'll keep it safe, Mom. I promise."


	2. The Journey Begins

I know, it's been 3 months or so since the first chapter, but a lot has been going on. Thanksgiving, Christmas, and college (what more do I need to say). Third chapter is already on the rough draft and should be up by the end of this month or by Spring Break at the latest. Please leave a review so I can see what I might be doing wrong, and thanks for even taking the time to read!

**Chapter 2 – The Journey Begins**

Zeke woke the next morning to the slight bumping sensation being applied to his head. He turned over to see what the cause was and found a big head with a leaf attached to the top rocking back and forth, continuously bumping Zeke in the head. Zeke freaked out, unsure what was next to him, before he remembered the day before. Lying next to him was his newly acquired Turtwig, who had been trying to wake Zeke up for a while now. Seeing its master now awake the Turtwig squeaked with delight and began running in circles on the bed.

"Okay, okay, calm down," Zeke laughed. "We'll leave in a bit, I just have a few things that need to be finished up before we can go."

Turtwig nodded and sat down, but from the slight twitching in its body it was easy to tell it was anxious to begin its journey. Zeke quickly gathered his things, including extra poke'balls, and started down the stairs with Turtwig in tow. At the foot of the stairs he heard laughter coming from the kitchen. By the sounds of it there were two women, one obviously his mother and the other was someone familiar, but Zeke couldn't put his finger on who it could be. Turning the corner into the kitchen he found his mother laughing with Lily, Professor Rowan's assistant. Zeke managed to see what they were laughing at and his jaw dropped.

"Mom, why are you showing her my baby pictures?"

"Don't be so embarrassed," Lily laughed. "Everybody has baby pictures that are embarrassing, and sooner or later they get around."

"She's right," Zeke's mom added. "Besides, she has a favor to ask from you and she was patient enough to wait until you woke up. I figured that she deserved some sort of 'payment'."

The two women laughed again. Zeke sighed and sat at the table with them. Turtwig leapt into the chair next to him before jumping onto the table and sitting down, giving the two women the same glare that Zeke was giving them.

"It's nothing big," Lily informed, seeing the twin glares. "I just wanted to know if it was alright if I traveled with you. I doubt I'll be any good as a trainer, but I still want to travel. I'll cook and do all of the laundry. I won't be a problem at all, I swear."

Zeke sighed and looked to his mom for help on the matter, but he was met with an all too familiar glare.

"Fine," Zeke gave in, much to Turtwig's surprise.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Lily cheered. "I swear I won't be a problem."

"I'm leaving at noon; make sure to be ready by then."

Lily nodded and excused herself before bolting out of the house and making a beeline for her house to gather her things. Zeke again looked at his mom who seemed to be on the verge of crying from trying to hold in her laughter.

"It's not funny, Mom."

"Of course it is. You're as red as a Charmander."

"Whatever." Zeke turned and headed towards the stairs, tying to hide his blushing ears. "I'll be in my room if she gets back before noon."

Zeke entered his room for possibly the last time. To him, it was bitter-sweet. He sat down at his desk and remembered coming up with potential team ideas with his father. Turtwig came and sat down next to him on the floor and looked up at him questioningly.

"Get ready, Dad," Zeke said to the air. "I'm…We're coming for you and we'll show you just how strong we are."

Zeke lost track of time as he sat there imagining battling his dad one day. Soon, there came a knock at his door and Lily entered the room.

"Your mom said you were up here and that you wouldn't mind me coming in as long as I knocked first."

Zeke nodded, stood from his desk and turned to leave the room. He didn't plan on returning here until after he beat his dad, and he suspected that would take a long time. The two, with Turtwig in tow, left the room and descended the stairs. Zeke grabbed his bag from the foot of the stairs and headed for the door, opening it for Lily and Turtwig to exit. His mom walked up to him then, tears of pride in her eyes, and hugged him.

"Be safe out there hun, and trust your team and Lily."

"Will do, Mom," Zeke replied. With that, he turned and left.

The journey north from Sandgem Town was rather uneventful for the trio. They saw several Pokémon, primarily Starly, Bidoof, and the occasional Shinx, but the trio kept their distance to avoid any unnecessary confrontations. Soon, Jubilife City came into view. As they approached the city's edge, however, cries of anger and an abundance of cursing filled the air. Zeke and Lily approached one of the cursing men who finished his yelling to address the trainers.

"Yeah, what do ya want," he asked, an edge of annoyance in his voice.

"Just wondering what all of the commotion was about," Zeke replied.

"It's a local Shinx. The damn thing has been causing mischief for about a week now. It's most recent act was just a moment ago when it stole a vendor's apple."

"Maybe someone should catch it; it's obviously trainerless if it's stealing, and it must be starving if it has resorted to stealing food," Lily suggested.

"You all are trainers, aren't ya," the man asked, eyeing Turtwig. Without waiting for a response he added, "Tell ya what; I'm the president of the Poke'tech company here in town. If you manage to rid us of that pest, I'll give ya both a couple of Poke'techs to reward ya. How about it?"

Zeke instantly nodded and signaled for Turtwig and Lily to follow him. They first stopped at the vendor who had the apple stolen from him to get the general direction the Shinx had gone. The vendor pointed down the street, towards a tall building with the Poke'tech logo above the main door.

"The darn thing hooked a left at the Poke'tech building and that's the last I saw of it," the vendor informed. "Do me a favor when you all find it; don't harm it. I know it stole from me, and I am upset from that, but I can't help but feel sorry for the little fellow. Why, if it would have begged instead of steal, I would have happily given it the apple."

"Thanks for the info," Zeke waved as he turned to begin the chase.

"That vendor is a real sweetheart," Lily said. "Too bad the poke'tech president isn't as nice."

"Yeah, but the vendor held us up with all of his talking," Zeke informed. He looked down to Turtwig and asked, "Do you think you can pick up the scent, Turtwig?"

Turtwig nodded and sniffed at the ground for a few moments before taking off down the street. Zeke and Lily took off after him as fast as they could. After making a few quick turns, the trio came to a dead end in an alley. The only hiding spots, a couple of old dumpsters, were found to be empty with no trace of the Shinx. They were about to give up searching when they heard an apple crunching above them. Up on an old and rusted fire escape was the Shinx happily eating its recently stolen apple.

"Turtwig, use razor leaf," Zeke ordered. Turtwig instantly obeyed, aiming just below the Shinx's location. The attack sliced straight through the aged metal, causing the entire structure to fall with a loud and echoing clang. Zeke slowly approached the pile of rubble with a pokeball in hand when the Shinx popped out of the rubble seemingly unhurt. "Turtwig, use razor leaf again!"

The attack hit the Shinx before it could even prepare itself, sending the pokemon sprawling, but it wasn't enough as the Shinx simply stood back up before shaking itself as if to dislodge any excess dirt.

"Be careful you two," Lily called out. "From the looks of its scars it's been in a lot of fights."

Sure enough, Zeke saw scar after scar crisscrossing here and there along the Shinx's body. Also, judging how easily it had picked itself up after two head on attacks made Zeke begin to worry. 'This Shinx can hold its own, no wonder this thing hasn't been caught yet,' Zeke thought. Before Zeke had a chance to regroup, however, the Shinx charged.

"Razor leaf," Zeke reacted without realizing. Turtwig launched a barrage of razor sharp leaves, hitting the Shinx dead on, but the Shinx took the attack and pushed through until it slammed into Turtwig. Turtwig was sent flying into a nearby dumpster, which severely dented the side. "Turtwig! You okay buddy?"

Turtwig rose just in time to be slammed by the Shinx again, and once again slammed into the dumpster. The Shinx pulled back for another lunge, but Turtwig was ready this time as it ducked to the side, causing the Shinx to hit head first into the dumpster. As Shinx shook its head to clear its vision, Turtwig took back control of the battle. A combination of headbutt and razor leaf sent Shinx flying into the alleyway's dead end brick wall.

"Turtwig, finish it with another razor leaf!"

Turtwig instantly obeyed, sending a flurry of leaves Shinx's way. On the verge of fainting, Shinx retaliated with its spark attack. The electrical surge blasted all of the leaves away and struck Turtwig. When the attack ended Turtwig fell forward, unconscious.

"No!" Zeke cried out, upset at having lost his second battle already. Before he could recall Turtwig, however, Shinx also fell forward. Zeke recalled Turtwig before pulling out a second pokeball and throwing it at Shinx, sending the Pokémon into the capsule and capturing it.

"At least you caught it," Lily added, trying to cheer Zeke up.

"Yeah, but how am I supposed to become a great trainer if I keep losing with the Pokémon I started my journey with?"

"Turtwig is still young and inexperienced. You can't expect him to be the strongest right away. Besides, I believe that everyone, Pokémon and humans alike, learn best from their mistakes."

"I hope you're right."

"Don't worry. I know from experience. My older sister started off the same exact way, and now she is one of the strongest trainers in the region."

"Really? What's her name?"

"I'll tell you later. For now, let's go collect our reward."

Zeke nodded in agreement and the left the alleyway and backtracked until they arrived back at the poke'tech company building. Inside they found the front desk with a young lady typing away on the computer. She noticed them approach and promptly stopped what she was doing to give them her full attention.

"How may I help you two?" She asked.

"I know this will sound a little ridiculous," Zeke began, "but the president of this company promised us a reward if we managed to capture the Shinx that has been causing trouble around town."

"Ah, yes," the lady at the computer confirmed by pulling a sticky note off the side of the computer. "I'll let him know you both are here. He should be down shortly if you would like to wait."

After a few minutes of waiting in the lobby, the president finally arrived through an elevator door. He scanned the room until he located Zeke and Lily and quickly made his way over to them.

"So?" He asked after shaking their hands. "Did ya take care of that pain in the ass?"

"If by 'take care of' you mean 'capture', then yes we did," Zeke replied.

"Well then, prove it by showing it to me," the president ordered. Zeke scowled but obeyed by pulling out the pokeball and releasing Shinx, who still hadn't recovered from the battle as it was still unconscious.

That's the little shit all right," the president replied. Before Zeke could return Shinx to its ball, the president kicked Shinx hard in the gut and sent it sliding across the marble floor. The president obviously wasn't satisfied as he advanced on Shinx saying, "This little shit has caused several of my company's trucks to crash, causing hundreds of thousands of dollars in damages, not to mention all of the compensation for the injured drivers."

He went to kick again but Zeke managed to recall Shinx just in time. The president's kick hit nothing but air and his momentum caused him to slip and fall flat on his back. For a moment, Zeke thought he had caused the president to be knocked unconscious until the president rolled onto his side, moaning in pain, before rising to his feet.

"You son of a bitch," the president cursed while holding the back of his head. "Why the hell would ya do that?"

"Because you kicked the Shinx," Zeke yelled back, his anger quickly reaching a boiling point.

"So? It's just a stupid Pokémon that deserved it," the president countered.

"It was unconscious and defenseless, yet you attacked it anyway. You're no better than those Team Galactic goons! I should kick your ass just because of that."

"Try it. If you even lay a finger on me I'll sue you for everything you own." With that said the president walked within inches of Zeke and stuck out his chin as if daring Zeke to do it. Zeke clenched his jaw, doing his best not to give in to the president's little game. After a few seconds had passed the president laughed and backed up. "I knew you didn't have it in you. You're just all talk; just a weak coward."

Before Zeke could even blink, Lily stepped forward and swung her leg up between the president's legs. The man's eyes bulged and he looked on the verge of vomiting as his legs gave out and he crumpled to the floor.

"Just because you have enough money to buy whatever you want doesn't make you more of a man," Lily growled. She turned and began heading for the exit before calling out, "Come on Zeke, let's get out of here."

"Just a moment," Zeke replied. Turning back to the president, Zeke held up Shinx's pokeball and said, "I believe we had an agreement; we catch the Shinx that's been causing trouble and you reward us with two poke'techs."

"Go fuck yourself," the president groaned.

"Okay," Zeke grinned. I doubt the city will be happy to hear that you let the Shinx escape after having ended its troublemaking though."

The president cursed and seemed to weigh his options before reaching into his pocket and pulling out two poke'techs. He threw them at Zeke before pointing at the door and yelling, "Now get the hell out!"


End file.
